goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Malcolm in the Middle (Episode List)
Malcolm in the Middle is a sitcom from January 16, 2000 to May 14, 2006 with a total amount of 151 episodes and all 7 seasons produced on FOX (GoAnimate in Real Life). The entire show was created by Linwood Boomer. Production Companies Satin City Regency Television Fox Television Studios Distributor 20th Television Aspect Ratios 480i/720p (4:3 SDTV/16:9 HDTV) GoAnimate in Real Life Channel FOX Length 30 minutes Season 1 (2000) 1. Pilot - January 16, 2000 2. Shame - January 23, 2000 3. Malcolm Babysits - January 30, 2000 4. Home Alone 4 - February 13, 2000 5. Red Dress - February 20, 2000 6. Krelboyne Picnic - March 12, 2000 7. Sleepover - March 19, 2000 8. Francis Escapes - March 26, 2000 9. Lois vs. Evil - April 2, 2000 10. Stock Car Races - April 9, 2000 11. Funeral - April 16, 2000 12. Cheerleader - April 30, 2000 13. Rollerskates - May 7, 2000 14. The Bots and the Bees - May 14, 2000 15. Smunday - May 21, 2000 Season 2 (2000-2001) 1. Water Park - November 5, 2000 2. Traffic Jam - November 5, 2000 3. Halloween Approximately - November 8, 2000 4. Lois's Birthday - November 12, 2000 5. Dinner Out - November 15, 2000 6. Casino - November 19, 2000 7. Convention - November 22, 2000 8. Robbery - November 26, 2000 9. Therapy - November 29, 2000 10. The Bully - December 10, 2000 11. High School Play - December 17, 2000 12. Old Mrs. Old - January 21, 2001 13. Krelboyne Girl - January 28, 2001 14. New Neighbors - February 11, 2001 15. Hal Quits - February 18, 2001 16. The Grandparents - February 25, 2001 17. Traffic Ticket - March 4, 2001 18. Surgery - March 11, 2001 19. Reese Cooks - March 18, 2001 20. Tutoring Reese - March 25, 2001 21. Bowling - April 1, 2001 22. Malcolm vs. Reese - April 8, 2001 23. Mini-Bike - April 29, 2001 24. Carnival - May 6, 2001 25. Evacuation - May 13, 2001 26. Flashback - May 20, 2001 Season 3 (2001-2002) 1. Houseboat - November 4, 2001 2. Emancipation - November 11, 2001 3. Charity - November 18, 2001 4. Health Scare - November 25, 2001 5. Book Club - December 2, 2001 6. Malcolm's Girlfriend - December 16, 2001 7. Poker - January 6, 2002 8. Christmas - January 20, 2002 9. Reese's Job - February 10, 2002 10. Lois' Makeover - February 17, 2002 11/12. Company Picnic - March 3, 2002 13. Reese Drives - March 10, 2002 14. Hal's Birthday - March 17, 2002 15. Cynthia's Back - March 31, 2002 16. Hal Coaches - April 7, 2002 17. Dewey's Dog - April 14, 2002 18. Poker 2 - April 21, 2002 19. Clip Show - April 28, 2002 20. Jury Duty - May 5, 2002 21. Cliques - May 12, 2002 22. Monkey - May 19, 2002 Season 4 (2002-2003) 1. Zoo - November 3, 2002 2. Humilithon - November 10, 2002 3. Family Reunion - November 17, 2002 4. Stupid Girl - November 24, 2002 5. Forwards, Backwards - December 1, 2002 6. Forbidden Girlfriend - December 15, 2002 7. Malcolm Holds His Tongue - January 5, 2003 8. Boys at Ranch - January 12, 2003 9. Grandma Sues - February 9, 2003 10. If Boys Were Girls - February 16, 2003 11. Long Drive - March 2, 2003 12. Kicked Out - March 16, 2003 13. Stereo Store - March 23, 2003 14. Hal's Friend - March 30, 2003 15. Garage Sale - April 6, 2003 16. Academic Octathalon - April 13, 2003 17. Clip Show 2 - April 20, 2003 18. Reese's Party - April 27, 2003 19. Future Malcolm - May 4, 2003 20. Day Care - May 11, 2003 21. Baby: Part 1 - May 18, 2003 22. Baby: Part 2 - May 18, 2003 Season 5 (2003-2004) 1. Watching the Baby - November 2, 2003 2. Vegas - November 9, 2003 3. Goodbye Kitty - November 16, 2003 4. Thanksgiving - November 23, 2003 5. Malcolm Films Reese - November 30, 2003 6. Malcolm's Job - December 7, 2003 7. Christmas Trees - December 14, 2003 8. Block Party - January 4, 2004 9. Dirty Magazine - January 11, 2004 10. Hot Tub - January 25, 2004 11. Ida's Boyfriend - February 8, 2004 12. Softball - February 15, 2004 13. Lois' Sister - March 14, 2004 14. Malcolm Dates a Family - March 21, 2004 15. Reese's Apartment - March 28, 2004 16. Malcolm Visits College - April 11, 2004 17. Polly in the Middle - April 25, 2004 18. Dewey's Special Class - May 2, 2004 19. Experiment - May 9, 2004 20. Victor's Other Family - May 16, 2004 21/22. Reese Joins the Army - May 23, 2004 Season 6 (2004-2005) 1. Reese Comes Home - November 7, 2004 2. Buseys Run Away - November 14, 2004 3. Standee - November 21, 2004 4. Pearl Harbor - December 5, 2004 5. Kitty's Back - December 12, 2004 6. Hal's Christmas Gift - January 16, 2005 7. Hal Sleepwalks - January 23, 2005 8. Lois Battles Jamie - January 30, 2005 9. Malcolm's Car - February 6, 2005 10. Billboard - February 13, 2005 11. Dewey's Opera - February 20, 2005 12. Living Will - March 6, 2005 13. Tiki Lounge - March 13, 2005 14. Ida Loses a Leg - March 20, 2005 15. Chad's Sleepover - March 27, 2005 16. No Motorcycles - April 3, 2005 17. Butterflies - April 10, 2005 18. Ida's Dance - April 17, 2005 19. Motivational Speaker - April 24, 2005 20. Stilts - May 1, 2005 21. Buseys Take a Hostage - May 8, 2005 22. Mrs. Tri-County - May 15, 2005 Season 7 (2005-2006) 1. Health Insurance - October 7, 2005 2. Buring Man - October 14, 2005 3. Reese vs. Stewie - October 21, 2005 4. Halloween - October 28, 2005 5. Jessica Stays Over - November 4, 2005 6. Secret Boyfriend - November 11, 2005 7. Blackout - November 18, 2005 8. Army Buddy - November 25, 2005 9. Malcolm Defends Reese - January 8, 2006 10. Malcolm's Money - January 15, 2006 11. Bride of Ida - January 22, 2006 12. College Recruiters - January 29, 2006 13. Mono - February 26, 2006 14. Hal Grieves - March 5, 2006 15. A.A. - March 12, 2006 16. Lois Strikes Back - March 19, 2006 17. Hal's Dentist - March 26, 2006 18. Bomb Shelter - April 2, 2006 19. Stevie in the Hospital - April 16, 2006 20. Cattle Court - April 30, 2006 21. Morp - May 7, 2006 22. Graduation - May 14, 2006 Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows Category:Episode Lists on FOX